Here's some half-baked lemon cake
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Thought there should at least be one m-rated fic for this ship, though warning, it's short, and probably not all that impressive, but size doesn't matter.


Title: None of my sex fics are hot. Just slightly amusing.

Shinpachi didn't know how many times he had been doing this with Hijikata. The two of them had formed a strange relationship where they would secretly meet at a hotel room to relieve some of their tension.

The first time it happened was when Shinpachi was working as a host at Saigou's host club. His sister wanted to celebrated for something, and Kondo with Sougo and a reluctant Hijikata was there. Everyone became drunk, and went home when they wanted. A slightly drunk Hijikata left with a drunk Shinpachi since his sister still wanted to party.

The Kabukicho is littered with love hotels that it was no surprise that the two were able to find one when they found themselves in need of each other's body heat. Shinpachi's kimono had fallen apart after someone had accidentally pulled at it roughly. Hijikata hurriedly had him back up against the wall so his body wasn't exposed to others. But that body that was heated by the alcohol shivered by Hijikata's cold fingers, and yearned to be warmed. He held Hijikata flushed against his naked torso, and tickled the man's ear with his warm breath. He moaned his name with a slur that sounded so sexy.

Hijikata felt something that many woman hadn't been able to make him feel with an unfamiliar reaction. The man warned Shinpachi that this wasn't good, but the megane didn't understand correctly. He just turned around and pressed himself against him to keep that warmth. He asked with a timid, breathless voice, "Is this better?" He looked over his shoulder with this flushed, unsure face while pressing that small, soft apple bottom against something thick and hard.

Shinpachi wondered if that was the hilt of Hijikata's sword, and the police officer wished it was. That just made everything worse because he should be the one in charge of stopping this sort of thing.

He knew that he couldn't walk in public with something like this poking out, and with Shinpachi unable to put his kimono back together. So he picked Shinpachi up and marched into the nearest love hotel.

At the room, Hijikata figured that he could explain the situation the next morning such as some pervert pulled Shinpachi's kimono apart and threw something questionable on him, and that he had beat the hell out of that guy before bringing Shinpachi into the hotel to wash it off. And the two slept there since Shinpachi was tired.

That was a really good excuse. Nothing had to happen. Nothing at all. Nothing at all while Hijikata stared at Shinpachi stripping off each and every article of clothing off his body, except for a pair of cute lacy pink panties that was required to wear as a host.

Remember from Episode 18 where Hijikata was traumatized by panties to the point that he shredded them. Once his eyes laid on those booty-fitting panties, his sword sliced them to shreds. Shinpachi screamed by the sudden violent act, but not an inch of his delicate flesh was cut. Yet, now he was completely naked.

Shinpachi got mad that he demanded that Hijikata should be naked, too, since he was! The hard man denied, but Shinpachi got his fingers on the hem of his pants to drag those pants down. His face got smack by a hot, sticky cock. In his surprise, Shinpachi accidentally caressed his lips against that sensitive crown. Hijikata, who had been able to repress his sexual desires, couldn't suppress the pleasure of feeling those soft lips and warm breath.

His hand moved on instinct to immerse the head of his cock into the hot warmth of that mouth. The feel of that soft tongue against his throbbing tool made him shiver from head to the tip of his toes. "Shit." He cursed as he still felt a fragment of his reasoning still attached to his puddle like mind. He pulled himself out forcefully, and apologized. "Sorry Shinpachi! I didn't mean to do that! I...Fuck! Wha-What are you doing?" He softly asked when he felt the rest of his mind turn into a puddle at the feel of Shinpachi taking more of his cock into that lewd sucking hole with an eager tasting tongue.

Shinpachi pulled away when he couldn't hold back his own pleasure. He leaned back with his hands and feet holding himself up. "Hijikata-san," He called out with a pleading voice, "I don't know why, but the taste of your penis made me like this." He referred to his own hard, reddish-pink dick that was throbbing and leaking for attention. Shinpachi collapsed onto his bottom. He whimpered, "And my butthole...it feels weird. Please take responsibility...Hijikata-kun."

Hijikata felt something break inside him. He threw Shinpachi onto the bed and a lube and condom was in his hand. He made sure that hole was nice and relaxed after some fingering and an intense orgasm from the both off them. It wasn't long before both of them were hard. Shinpachi was covered by both their cum, and had his legs up and spread. Hands spreading his ass cheeks with expecting, hazy eyes.

Hijikata tore a condom packet with his teeth before slipping that transparent rubber on. Shinpachi licked his lips when he checked out the size on the muscular man with a glare that pierced through his safety walls. He was willing to take all of that inside him for the pleasure of being desired.

But first, "Shinpachi," Hijikata found some self control to ask, "Are you sure about this?"

The megane understood this one correctly. Though he was drunk earlier, he felt pretty sober about this. He gave an affirming smile with a soft, sober voice, "Yes, Hijikata-san."

That was enough. He poured lube all over himself to ease the penetration to that virgin hole. He went slow, but Shinpachi's hole was sucking him into to go deeper. Though many virgins have discomfort and nervousness on their first time, Shinpachi wasn't the type to agree to things half-assed. He gave his whole ass to the deal, and put all of Hijikata's cock in there. Made sure his groin and balls felt snugged against his ass cheeks.

And that first night was hot, heavy and intense that Shinpachi came out with a limp that they had to excuse as a part of the attack from the imaginary pervert. He also needed to sit on a cushion, and couldn't run for a few days unless his life depended on it.

Since that night, the two would meet at a love hotel to relieve themselves nearly every night. Shinpachi didn't need to explain himself since his sister worked late at night, and Hijikata was a grown ass man allowed to do what he wanted.

And what he wanted to do was slam into Shinpachi's tight, slutty body begging to be made into a cum covered mess with a satisfied hole. No holding back at all. Just the two of them riding each other to the peak of pleasure without shame.

It was hard for Hijikata to see the Shinpachi he would see from day-to-day as the same one he would see at night. The Shinpachi who acted like a shy virgin to sexual things to the Shinpachi who acted like he had been a courtesan for so many men that he was bragged as a jewel in bed.

But he wasn't complaining.

._._._.

A/N: I ho-

Shinpachi: AAAAAAAAH! WHA-WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!? WHAT'S WITH THIS SLUTTY PORTRAYAL OF ME?!

Me: Well you know what they say, "Megane on the streets, Shinpachi in the sheets."

Shinpachi: DON'T PULL A GINTOKI ON ME! AND NOBODY SAYS THAT! WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD!

Me: *ignores him and faces readers* I hope you enjoyed slutty Shinpachi!

Shinpachi: DON'T IGNORE ME AND DON'T YOU DARE PUBLI-


End file.
